wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Madison Kocian
Dallas, Texas, USA |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2009-2011, 2013-2016 |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = WOGA |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Laurent & Cecile Landi |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Retired |Row 8 title = College team |Row 8 info = UCLA Bruins}}Madison Kocian (born June 15 in Dallas, TX) is a retired elite American gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She's a 2015 World Uneven Bars Champion and 2014 and 2015 World gold medalist with the team. She trained at WOGA and is coached by Laurent and Cecile Landi. She currently attends UCLA and competes for their gymnastics team. Junior Career Kocian made her elite debut in 2009. At her first Junior Nationals, she placed sixth in the all-around and eighth on uneven bars. She was added to the National team, and made her international debut at the TOP Gym competition, placing third in the all-around, first on vault, and second on balance beam. The following year, she placed third on uneven bars and fifth on vault and in the all-around at the CoverGirl Classic. She repeated her fifth place all-around finish at Nationals that year, as well as her third place uneven bars finish, and placed sixth on vault and floor exercise. The following spring, Kocian competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, winning the team gold, and placing second in the all-around. Subsequent injuries kept her out of competition until she became a senior elite gymnast in 2013. Senior Career 2013 Kocian made her senior debut at the American Classic, winning the all-around, vault, and uneven bars, and placing second on beam and floor. She went on to compete at the U.S. Classic, placing seventh in the all-around and second on uneven bars. Her scores were good enough to qualify her to her first senior Nationals. At Nationals, Kocian was leading the all-around after two rotations, but rolled her ankle on floor exercise and withdrew from the competition. Nonetheless, she was added to the National team. Her first competition back was the 2014 WOGA Classic in February, where she won team and uneven bars gold and balance beam silver. She didn't compete on vault or floor, therefore she did not place in the all-around. 2014 In March, she was named to the senior American team for the City of Jesolo Trophy.Jesolo There, she competed, alongside compatriot Rachel Gowey, in a mixed team with Italy's Alessia Leolini, and Romania's Stefania Stanila, Andreea Munteanu, and Silvia Zarzu. The mixed team did not place in the team final, and Kocian and Gowey stood with the rest of the Americans on the podium during the medal ceremony. Kocian also won gold on uneven bars, besting compatriot Kyla Ross. She competed at U.S. Classic in early August. She was initially going to do the all-around, but withdrew after two rotations when she tweaked her ankle on balance beam. She still managed to post the second-highest score on uneven bars. At Nationals, she chose to stick with just bars, winning silver, and beam, placing fifth. Immediately after Nationals, she was named to the American team for the Pan American Senior Championships. She won team gold, uneven bars silver (behind compatriot Ashton Locklear), and placed fourth on beam. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Nanning, China. She had a mistake on uneven bars in qualifications that took her out of the event finals, but she nailed the routine in the team final and won gold with the USA. 2015 Kocian competed two events at the U.S. Classic in July. While she didn't have the best outing on beam and placed ninth, she won the title on the uneven bars. She competed the all-around at the National Championships, winning the title on uneven bars and placing an impressive sixth in the all-around. Kocian was named to the American team for the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland in October. There, she qualified to the uneven bars final and helped the U.S. defend their team gold medal. In the uneven bars final, Kocian found herself in a first ever four-way tie for the gold medal, matching the 15.366 posted by China's Fan Yilin and Russia's Viktoria Komova and Daria Spiridonova. 2016 Kocian started off the season by winning the uneven bars and balance beam titles at the WOGA Classic in February. In June, she competed at the U.S. Classic, winning silver on bars and placing fifteenth on beam after a fall. At the National Championships, she won silver on uneven bars and placed fifth in the all-around, sixth on floor exercise, and seventh on balance beam. She advanced to the Olympic Trials, where she placed first on uneven bars, eighth in the all-around, ninth on beam and floor, and twelfth on vault. She was named to the U.S. Olympic team. Kocian has committed to UCLA.UCLA Rio Olympics The Americans competed in the fourth subdivision of qualifications, starting on floor exercise. Kocian went clean on both of her events, and helped the Americans qualify first into the team final. She qualified first to the uneven bars final. She only competed on uneven bars in the team final, helping secure the gold for the Americans. In the uneven bars final, she won silver behind Russia's Aliya Mustafina. That fall, Kocian retired from elite gymnastics and began her freshman year at UCLA. Medal Count Floor Music 2014-2015 - [http://candycoateddoom.tumblr.com/post/98890320473/madison-kocians-2014-floor-music-pistolero "Pistolero" from Migration] 2016 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JX5KbT50ygs "Vokaliz" by Brillian Dadasova/ "Entr'acte III" from the overture of Carmen] References